


an angel’s 6th wing

by tokucore



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magis Is Still Alive, Angels, Asexual Characters, Drowning, F/M, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, idiot gay angels, queerplatonic alata/eri and magis/hyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/pseuds/tokucore
Summary: there was an ancient legend in the guardian realm’s history that five colors will appear from the light, driving the darkness away. that prophecy ended up being not exactly true.
Relationships: Alata/Eri, Hyde/Magis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	an angel’s 6th wing

**Author's Note:**

> had to spread my brainrot self-indulgent au, will update whenever i feel like it lol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, life’s a bitch, and then you keep living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TW FOR A SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND DROWNING!!

Dozens of air bubbles spilled up from parted lips as Magis felt himself crash into the ocean's depths, the sting of the seawater he gasped in jolting him awake. Immediately he was met with an agonizing pain all throughout his body, to the point where he could barely move without the pain worsening, letting himself plunge further into shallow waters. Everything... it all felt too fast, his mind scrambling to remember what transpired; how long he’d been out, how long it was before he found himself from feeling the furious, winter breeze blow at his face into diving into the dark palms of the sea. Was that monster dead? He could have sworn that he saw the flash of an explosion right before everything went dark.

And— and Hyde was okay, right?

_Not when he saw you jump off that cliff._

A small voice in his subconscious muttered, though he barely made sense of it. Nothing really made sense, really. His mind was overloaded with blurring colors, the consistent ringing that circled through his head, and the fact that he couldn't pull out a coherent thought no matter how hard he tried.

Then he started to piece together incoherent thoughts into an mindset he had long since internalized.

_Selfish. You wanted this. You wanted to off yourself exactly like this._

In truth, Magis always longed to go out in this sort of situation. He thought, if he could kill himself going out in a blaze of glory, then all the hardships in his life would have been worth it, because he died with a good cause and everything would be better. It’d be the only thing he’s good for, after all.

—But then he realizes, as he's sinking deeper into the depths of the ocean, nothing changed. He felt no self fulfillment. only a feeling of numbness, with a sinking realization that he was close to death.

He was dying, and he had nothing to show for it— like a coward.

_I’m dying. I’m going to die._

He, morbidly, felt content with his fate— he wanted this, after all, but he also wanted to scream out in anguish, of not being able to tell anyone; his family, his peers, Hyde… the things he wanted to say to them. Things like: “I appreciate you”, “Thank you for being with me”, “I love you”,

… and, “I’m sorry”.

_I shouldn’t have..._

The previous agonizing aches he had received from the battle were fading away, replaced with an indescribable mix of numbness and warmth.

_I shouldn’t have yelled at him like that. I could have said something, anything else. What… what would he think about me now?_

Water filled his lungs even more— a burning sensation, much more like fire than anything else. Though, that was the only warmth he felt left. It was getting colder, and he just felt... _tired_.

The thought of dying was less comforting now.

_...I don’t deserve you, Hyde. I went ahead and tried to kill myself for a simple monster that we… we could’ve beaten together._

_What an idiot I am._

He wanted to hear Hyde’s voice again, anything to drown out the ringing in his ears. He longed for even Hyde scolding him for being so reckless about his own life. Just to hear him, see him, to feel that deep connection the pair had again would put him at ease.

Despite much struggle, Magis managed to reach a shaking hand towards the direction of the shrinking tunnel of light reflected in the murky water. Just for that small, comforting thought in the back of his head of being pulled from his dwindling fate.

_...Hyde,_

It was getting harder to stay awake. It was getting harder to see, to breathe.

_You can forgive me, right?_

His eyes fluttered shut— almost as if an unaccomplished weight was lifted off his shoulders. He just wanted to sleep.

_...I’m sorry. For leaving you alone. I…_

Before his mind blanked out, he could barely register the feeling of someone's hand grasping his own.

* * *

The first thing that came to his senses after his ears stopped ringing were the roaring sounds of the rising tide. Numbing, icy chills seeped through his body, and every bone ached. A sharp pain corressed around his head and a weighing pressure was upon his chest as he coughed out water violently, every breath he took feeling laborious. He didn't bother to try to open his eyes and further alleviate the pain. Everything felt fuzzy—or disorientating, to be exact. 

Everything felt _numb._

Then he started to remember. He should have been dead by now. 

But, he wasn’t. The numbness he felt (or atleast what he tried to remember feeling) was nearly gone, replaced with a smaller pain than he experienced when he was submerged underwater.

Then he heard that same voice that he remembered longing to hear again—but now so panicked and on the verge of breaking that he couldn't even recognize the sound of his best friend. 

“...—ag—s?! Hey, Ma—s! MAGIS!”

Tepid hands grasped his arm, shaking him conscious. He attempted to crack open his eyes, staring right up at Hyde, squinting from the unusual brightness of the foggy day's sun. Still, making out the lines of shock and terror etched on his face was just as easy as ever. 

Widened, horrified eyes stared down at him, Hyde tightening his grip on his arm. As Magis shifted his eyes around as minuite as he could to observe his surroundings, he noticed three things.

 _One:_ He wasn't dead—or at least, not yet. Maybe nearly drowning and having one’s lungs fill and burn with sea water doesn't exactly kill someone right away.

 _Two:_ He was in held Hyde's arms as delicately as a cracked porcelain doll, and he was, surprisingly, _warm._ — despite the both of them being soaked with seawater with the tangy scent of salt tinged in the air. It was comforting.

 _Three:_ He looked down to see a pitiful wave of water splash onto the sleeve of his jacket, and looked to his left to see that they were on the verge of the shoreline.

Once Magis recollected the jumbled pieces of his mind, he looked back up at Hyde, and tried to shift his position with an abnormal burst of energy so that he could attempt to sit upright (which failed as he stumbled back into his arms with a yelp of pain). Hyde… he saved him. Why?

"I… I'm—" Magis stuttered, his words barely forming into a hoarse sigh as he tried to comprehend his next sentence. He raised his hand up, trying to grasp at something he didn't know of, probably Hyde's arm. "I'm sor—"

He could barely let out the word before he was pulled into a desperate, tight embrace, Hyde wrapping one arm around Magis's back, the other grabbing to take hold of his hand, as he buried his face into his shoulder.

“Don’t you _dare_ scare me like that ever again,” Hyde’s voice faltered, Magis witnessing as a rare instance of emotional vulnerability started to crack away. “You could have died. Damn it— you could have _died_! I can't lose you, not like this!"

Magis was dumbfounded. He could make out the redness in Hyde's eyes as he pulled back to look him in the eyes, tears threatening to spill out from his intense gaze.

"Hyde..."

"You— you promised that we would protect the Earth together. I can't let you break that promise, not now. For heaven's sake, Magis, I can't do this by myself!"

Hyde's grip on his hand was tighter, more desperate as he lowered his head down to Magis's chest, tears rolling down from the tip of his nose and jawline onto the fabric of the green jacket, each drop marking his feeling of lítost. The guilt of not being able to convince his partner to think of another way, for being so inept and _foolish_ that he needed to be shielded and protected from a simple monster, and nearly having to let out an agonizing keen.

"I'm scared," Hyde heaved out. "I'm scared, and— and I need you. So please, _please_ stay with me."

Blinking, Magis stared at his partner for what seemed like pain-stakingly long minutes. He never saw him like this before; he was always the cool, rational one, intelligent and elegant in his mannerisms. None of those characteristics described the trembling man who was sobbing against his chest.

"...Please."

That request broke Magis. That one, simple word encompassed the amount of desperation and hurt that Hyde felt. Pushing back tears of his own, he grasped onto the fabric of the damp, material of his partner’s jacket, pulling him back into an embrace. He felt Hyde nestle closer into his shoulder, who had started to bite back his sobs as he wrapped his hands around Magis's back.

“I… I won’t leave you,” Magis muttered softly, his hand tangled in his partner’s ocean slicked hair. “I won’t break that promise.”

“We’re supposed to work together as partners, right?”

He looked up at Hyde after he finished that sentence, seeing him look at Magis with a glimpse of numinousness. Magis showed an affectionate smile, his best attempt at a form of reassurance.

“Right,” He let out a labored cough, Hyde quickly holsting him up to support him. “…partner.” Magis could make out the admiration in Hyde’s eyes as soon as he spoke that word, forming a small twitch of a smile right after.

Even though the rushing currents were rising and the frigid, foggy day’s air was piercing both of them, the two Seaicks stayed in that exact position, in the exact bed of water for a short amount of time, in an embrace that melted from desperate — to solace. Magis didn’t know what this feeling exactly was, but — he felt warm. Hyde was warm. He wanted to stay like this just for a little while longer, wanting to experience this emotion ten times over.

" _Hello? Is— is anyone there?_ ”

The staticy, frantic tone of a young woman that rang from Hyde’s Tensouder cut through the halcyon atmosphere (much to Magis’s dismay). Hyde grabbed the device from his jacket pocket, staring in confusion.

”A Skick? They don’t usually contact us, strange.“ Hyde murmured, possibly to himself, but still loud enough that Magis could piece together what he’s saying. He then answered the woman, sighing.

”Yes, there’s someone on the line. This better be important, or else you’re just wasting—“

“ _Y—you’re a Seaick, right?_ ” Hyde and Magis stared at each other in confusion, eyebrows raised as Hyde turned back to the device.

“Er, that’s correct. However I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“ _I... I know. But you’re the only apprentice from the other tribes who responded to my call._ ” She inhaled, talking quicker as she grew more frantic. “ _Tha—that’s besides the point though! It’s about the Tower of Heaven... it’s— it’s destroyed!_ ”


End file.
